Ash Ketchum: Master of Pokémon
by loveanime11
Summary: Ash Ketchum is 10 and now is on his journey to becoming a Pokémon Master. But first he will catch Pokémon and battle the 8 gyms. How will he ever succeed in his dream? Strong, aura and smart Ash


**Ash Ketchum: Master of Pokémon**

Summary: Ash Ketchum is 10 and now is on his journey to becoming a Pokémon Master. But first he will catch Pokémon and battle the 8 gyms. How will he ever succeed in his dream? Strong, aura and smart Ash

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so don't be so hard on me.

 **Chapter 1**

Ash walked around Professor Oak's garden. There were many Pokémon such as Vulpix, Growlithe, Eevee and other strong Pokémon. He crouched down at Psyduck and told him, "Psyduck, yesterday I became 10 and tomorrow I'm gonna choose a Starter Pokémon and begin my journey!"

Psyduck looked confused. He didn't understand a thing Ash had just said and walked away, saying, "Psyduck, Psyduck."

Professor Oak walked up to Ash and said, "Its getting late. You'd betta get home. Tomorrow is a day you can't miss!"

Ash knew that Professor Oak was right so he walked home thinking of who to choose. 'Bulbasaur, grass and poison type. Charmander, fire type. Squirtle, water type," he thought but still could make his mind up.

He got home and ate dinner. He went up to bed but couldn't sleep so he switched the TV on and watched a Pokémon battle between Onix and Gengar. Onix used Rock throw but Gengar dodged it and blasted Shadow ball.

"Hey Ash. You should get back to bed or you might wake up late and miss the appointment with Professor Oak," Delia said, switching off the TV.

Ash obeyed her and went back to bed. The next day he woke up and ate breakfast and ran out of the house to Professor Oaks lab. He knocked on the door and the professor opened the door. "Well Ash, I must say, you are early!" Oak said.

"Oh I just wanted to look at the Pokemon carefully before deciding," Ash said, entering the lab. Oak sent Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle out of their Pokeball. "Umm... Professor Oak, I don't think any of these Pokémon are right for me. Please can I have a different Pokémon?" Ash asked.

Professor Oak hesitated but pressed a button, that was on a table. A Pokeball appeared with a lightning bolt and Oak let him out. A small mouse Pokémon appeared. "His name is Pikachu. But I must warn you, he is a bit—"

"Don't worry, professor!" Ash said, crouching down and looking at him. He had a lot of experience with Professor Oak's Pokémon so he knew he had to do the same with Pikachu.

After a few minutes, Pikachu befriended Ash and jumped onto his shoulder. Ash took Pikachu's ball out and told him to get in the ball but the Pokémon nodded. "So you don't like Pokeballs?" That's fine, you could stay out!"

Professor Oak was surprised at Ash for befriending a wild Pokémon like Pikachu so he gave him his balls and Pokedex.

"Pikachu and I are great pals, aren't we?" Ash said. Pikachu let out a "Pika!" in agreement. They walked out of the lab and met Gary. "Hello Ashy-boy! There's no point in becoming a Pokémon Trainer if you're just gonna humiliate himself!" Gary laughing.

Ash ignored him. Then he encountered his mother, "Oh Ash! You're a big boy now! Now, be careful. Here are some extra jeans, some food, it's chicken curry by the way. And here's your shirt and jumpers. And make sure to change your underwear everyday—" she said.

"Stop it mum. You're embarrassing me. With Pikachu by my side, we'll be the best Pokémon Masters!"

Delia smiled and let her son go. He reached the outskirts of Pallet Town and began their journey. Ash was finally free and he and Pikachu walked for several hours. "Pikachu, let's have a rest!"

Ash and he stopped for a rest so they ate some food and decided to look Pikachu up on his Pokedex. **Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms.**

"Pikachu, the first gym leader is Brock, a specialist in rock and ground type Pokémon. Unfortunately, electric types don't affect ground types so that's why I want you to use Iron tail," said Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, knowing that he had to train. Pikachu got up and Ash decided to run a race with him. They ran a few hundred metres until Ash couldn't run anymore

"How do you run so fast and so far? I fell down halfway through the race and you—" he stopped to take a breath. Suddenly they heard a scream

"What was that? Pikachu, let's check it out!" Ash said, running towards the noise. They found a orange haired girl called Misty in front of a Gyarados, screaming.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"That Gyarados is..." She whimpered.

Ash took his Pokedex out and scanned Gyarados with it. **Gyarados, the atrocious Pokémon. Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage.**

"I take it you're scared of Gyarados, right? Alright, I'll help. Pikachu, use thunder shock!" Ash ordered. Pikachu charged his electricity up and unleashed his attack at Gyarados. The fight took a few minutes until Pikachu finished it off with another Thunder Shock, which hit Gyarados and Misty's bike. Ash threw a Pokeball at Gyarados, who vanished in a beam of red light.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL?!" the girl shouted. "YOU DESTROYED MY BIKE!"

"But I saved you!" Ash replied

"I don't care about being saved. Now you're gonna pay for my bike!" Misty said.

"Pikachu, RUN!" Ash and Pikachu began running away from the angry Misty who was about to kill them.

Soon Ash got to Viridian City and was stopped by Officer Jenny. "Excuse me! Can I see your ID?"

Misty caught up and Jenny asked her the same question so Ash gave her his Pokedex and Misty showed the officer her ID. "Thank you! You may enter. By the way, there is a criminal organization that steal Pokémon. Be careful with that Pikachu out of his Pokeball. Have a good day!" Officer Jenny said.

Ash and Misty walked around and got to the Pokémon center. He gave Nurse Joy a Pokeball and Pikachu so she could check them up. He went over to the phones and called Professor Oak.


End file.
